Pleasurable Exchange
by Ohimesama1
Summary: summary: How far will the Kou princess go to retrieve her precious stolen pin?Sakujun x Shuurei


Title: Bound: Conquer and Devour

Pleasurable Exchange

Summary: He took something from her that she desperately needs... How far will she go to get it back?

He knew from the moment he laid eyes upon her, as she effortlessly played each of the musical pieces he had requested, that he would never be bored again as long as he had her. He found it ironic that a woman would be the simple cure to his solitude and lack of interest in life and humanity in general. He had never really cared about anyone; in fact, he placed very little if any value on life--his own or anyone else's. However, things had changed: he had found something he truly wanted above all else, and would stop at nothing to possess or hold onto it.

Kou Shuurei had awakened feelings he had thought incompatible with his nature. Certainly, he had experienced lust, desire, and all those other frivolous emotions that came with dabbling in carnal pleasures. He had no shortage of women and men to keep his bed warm but this woman was different from all others. Though not what one would describe as a classic beauty, her wits and ability to entertain him with the simplest pleasures--whether it be brewing tea, combing his hair, or simply playing the niko were all things that attracted him to her; most importantly, she was the only person that was able to keep him away from the suffocating prison of boredom. He enjoyed her company and the idea of sharing her with anyone else simply infuriated him. Sa Sakujun did not like sharing. The entire month they had spent together on their journey to Kinka had occasionally been marred by her preoccupation over the welfare of her companions. Each time he watched her through the corner of his eyes as she played the niko he could sense that her thoughts were somewhere else. He hated that knife twisting feeling he felt whenever she refused to make him Kanrou tea but instead spoke so cheerfully about her plans of making the tea for her _loved ones_. He was jealous of anything that could take her thoughts or attention away from him. He longed to be the one she brewed Kanrou tea for; he wanted her to play the niko solely for him and to exist solely for his sake. And above all wanted her to remember him for as long as she lived.

He was running out of time and so it was that he had agreed to play along with his Grandfather's scheme to secure leadership of the Sa Clan. Of course, he could care less about what fate might befall the clan, but if becoming the clan's next successor would give him leverage to claim her then he would seize it. However, with her companions back at her side things were going to be tougher than he had anticipated. He would have to outsmart that meddlesome self-appointed knight in shining armor if he was to have his prize. Even so, he had been amazed at how easily his plans had fallen into place. He did not expect her to refuse him when he appeared before her and her companions to take her away, but he had expected a stronger opposition from Seiran, who had merely thrown a dagger at him, grazing his cheek. However, once Shuurei had agreed to accept Sakujun's invitation to be his honored guest for the selection ceremony of the new Sa Clan leader, Seiran had had no choice but to grudgingly back off and trust his oujo-sama and wait for his chance.

--------

Sakujun sat back against the soft embroidered cushions on the bed as he inspected the accessories that he planned on putting to good use for their encounter. His lips curled into a sardonic smile as he traced his long, delicate fingers over the pearl necklace he had custom-ordered from one of the most expensive jewelry shops in the city. He then picked up the velvet kohl-colored blindfold that lay next to the rubbery phallic object. The color would look nice against her soft creamy complexion, he thought to himself. As for the dildo, though not quite his taste, he had included it with his toys to give her an option...but he would much rather have his own cock sliding deep in her slick tightness. His eyes finally turned to the calligraphy brush and the special ink that lay on the night table. This was perhaps his favorite tool from his collection and he would put it to creative use as well. Everything was perfectly arranged as he had planned. His bedroom chamber had also been revamped for tonight. Now all he had to do was wait. He had something she wanted back, and given her shrewd business-minded approach to things, he was sure she'd come as he had requested. He had placed on the table her precious hairpin as a bargaining chip to obtain what he desired. Taking her by force would have been the quickest way if a simple fuck was all he was after, but he did not want her that way--nor was anything simple about his obsession over this woman. He chuckled, thinking back to her panicked, flustered look as he relayed his grandfather's message to her.

_"His orders were take you in and ravage you. Once I did that our formal ceremony could be held; ingenious, isn't it?"_

_"Rav--" she said, clutching her arms protectively against her chest. "You mean that you brought me here with the intention of ...seducing me?!"_

_"Maa...I supposed that might be the end result," he mused_

_"Heh! Even if that happened I wouldn't agree to marry you," she declared indignantly._

_"That's fine by me. I have no interest in marriage either...as long as you keep me entertained; I will never get bored of you._

For a man like Sa Sakujun, forcing himself on an unwilling female had no appeal. He preferred the challenge of seducing the precious princess of the Kou clan into his bed even if it meant using extortion or bribery to get her there, though ultimately his goal was making her truly his. The thought of being the first to teach her to appreciate the pleasures of sex was enough to make him come.

A faint knock at his door interrupted his thoughts and alerted him that his guest had arrived.

"Come in," he said, beckoning her into his abode as the door opened on its own.

Shuurei swallowed, feeling that nervous jittery sensation that had been building up in the pit of her stomach travel down her lower extremities, causing her to feel shaky on her feet. She stepped forward into the room and the door closed shut behind her...there was no turning back. She wasn't afraid of him but of herself; she hated the way she responded to him when he lavished her with his flattery and attention. She knew he was a dangerous man, as Seiran had described him countless times, yet she couldn't help but be drawn to him. There was something enigmatic about the man that lured her to him like a moth to fire. She knew that if she wasn't careful she might just end up being devoured by that fire.

She shivered as she stood still in the candlelit room with its hint of light, soothing incense . The room was lit just enough for her to make out the shadows and elegant decor of his bedroom. There seemed to be candles everywhere, hundreds of them giving the room a mystical shrine-like feel, yet the temperature was not as warm as one would expect giving the number of flickering candles present. It was only on closer inspection that she realized the reason for it. There were mirrors everywhere in the room: the walls had floor-to-ceiling mirrors and even the windows themselves were silvered to mimic mirrors, maintaining the illusion. It startled her at first, as she saw herself reflected to infinity in the mirrors against the walls.

Sakujun smirked as he watched her take in his little surprise—just one of many to come. He took great pleasure in studying her when she was least aware of his scrutinizing gaze, which he had done often as she played the niko for his enjoyment. Even now, as she was momentarily distracted by the mirrors, it pleased him to be able to examine her exquisite features reflected all around him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, though it was more a statement than a question.

Startled by his voice, she turned towards the bed, realizing he had been lying there propped up on his elbow and watching her marvel like an idiot at another of his tricks the whole time. She frowned as she shot him a weary look.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" she retorted, raising her eyebrow. Being the consummate frugal shopper, his over-the-top extravagance always seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"Well, that's were you're mistaken, my dear," he said as he stood. She kept her eyes on him like a prey tracking its predator's next move as he motioned towards her.

"Only the best for a princess of such high birth," he said in sultry voice, whispering close to her ears as his tall frame loomed over her. He was fast, having sneaked on her before her brain had time to process it. There was something ghostlike about his movements--at times she thought him nonhuman…

"See …" he said, turning her around to face a mirror.

"Beautiful…though cute probably suits you best," he said, leaning forward as his warm breath brushed the nape of her neck, sending chills down her spine. He was always so casual with his flattery and though she knew she shouldn't care there was a small part of her that wondered if he meant it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing her features. She was dressed in the expensive formfitting crimson dress he had bought, embroidered with hand-woven golden chrysanthemums, yet she saw nothing but plainness in her face. Even her hair pulled back in its usual style screamed 'simple'. What part of her did he find appealing?

"Liar…" she said out loud.

"It's no lie," he responded, as he planted a wet kiss at the nape of her neck. She yelped, turning towards him with that confused look that only served to egg him on. It was her fault for keeping her hair up in that style that he found unflattering to her true beauty, but tonight he did not mind as it exposed that delectable area of her bare skin to his greedy eyes. Her ivory skin was so soft and tempting that he had to fight the urge to simply sink his teeth into the yielding flesh. There would be time for some of that later, he assured himself.

"There's no need to be bashful…we both know why you're here," he said with a hint of amusement in his low, smooth voice as he snaked his arms around her waist drawing her possessively against his

She cringed at the reminder of her moment of folly. She had agreed to his terms in order to get back the flower bud pin that was essential for her induction as the new Sa Province governor. She had been driven by desperation and her desire to prevent any further lives from being lost over it. This was her battle and she had sworn that she'd be the one to retrieve what belonged to her.

"Doesn't mean…I have to like it," she replied with a hint of defiance as she struggled to find reprieve from his iron hold.

"On the contrary. I promise you WILL cherish every second of what I have in store for you." He grabbed her chin, turning her face towards his so that her gaze met his crimson eyes with their not-so-subtle hint of need and desire.

"Overconfident je--! " Her response was silenced as he kissed her hard, slipping his tongue between her slightly parted lips. She resisted initially, pawing away at him, but he grasped her tiny wrists and deepened the kiss as he pushed her back against the glass wall. Her cheeks flamed red as she found herself gasping for air before he finally released her lips.

"We're just warming up." He smirked, turning her around to face the mirror again before she had a chance to fully catch her breath.

"Look at yourself," he said in a raspy voice as he watched her eyes track downwards so that she was staring at herself. "Your body speaks far more truly." His hands encircled her waist and he ground himself against her backside. Her skin was hot and flushed and her nipples had become noticeable bumps against the fabric of her tight silk top. "I promise you won't want me to stop once we get started," he said, playfully nipping her earlobe.

"You…you pervert," she breathed as his hands unsnapped the side buttons of her dress top, revealing the smooth ivory swell of her breasts. He began kneading at her right breast and whispered, "The lady doth protest too much. Look, at your body so quick to respond." She could barely keep her focus as his hands greedily marked her innocent body. She watched her legs shiver and shake as she melted into the hands on her breasts. She watched herself give into the base feelings he elicited, crying out in response to his skillful fingers. It was so blatantly obvious that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Was that what she looked like? Truly? What would Seiran think of her if he were to see her like this ,shamefully on display as this manipulating devil toyed with her? She bit her lip, ashamed that she craved Sakujun's touches despite her better judgment.

Sakujun did not let any of this go unnoticed as he used his left hand to pull her dress up allowing him to expose and massage the creamy skin of her thigh. Inching a little higher, he slipped two fingers between her moist lips, causing her to moan and jolt violently against his digits.

"Like that?" He smiled seductively, pulling out fingers glistering with her moistness, and brought them to his lips to taste her.

"Delicious...I think you're ready for the next level." He chuckled, grabbing her hand as he led her to the bed.

"What level?! Wait, I…" Shuurei shrieked as he tossed her unceremoniously onto his bed

She crawled further up onto the bed, breathing heavily as she met the calm, cool look on his face. How could he be so calm while her heart was pounding wildly against her chest? She watched as he reached for a pair of leather straps lying on a nearby table.

"These will be necessary for our first lesson," he said, tossing them next to her on the bed.

"But first let's get rid of the rest of your troublesome clothing," he added, looking disapprovingly at her disheveled dress that prevented him from seeing the treasures that lay underneath. Shuurei looked woefully at what was left of the expensive garment, silently cursing him for ruining an otherwise profitable dress.

"Saa…I want to see you strip for me," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"This…this is too much," she protested vainly, trying to hide her exposed chest from his prying eyes.

"Well, it is your choice. After all I don't mind holding on to your precious pin for as long as I wish," he said nonchalantly.

"Fine…!" she yelled. This was beyond humiliating, she thought as she slowly disrobed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the bed as she allowed the dress to drop to her ankles with a decisive thump. She stood naked, eyes lowered and staring at the floor as she shivered under his meticulous inspection. She slowly brought her arms up to her chest, a useless show of modesty. Sakujun stepped forward, lifting her chin up and pulling her arms away from her so that he could get a better look at her slender, lithe body in all its naked glory. Her body had not yet fully blossomed into womanhood but it pleased him nonetheless.

"Lovely," he said finally after a long awkward pause

"Now, so that you don't think of me as a completely inconsiderate bastard…you get to keep one thing on." He pulled the pearl necklace from behind him and placed it on her slender neck. She stared at her reflection, wearing nothing but an extravagant mother-of-pearl necklace around her neck, looking like some perverse high class prostitute. Her nipples jutted out embarrassingly. Sakujun smiled approvingly as he stepped closer and brought his hands to cup her small, firm breasts. He rolled the nipples between his fingers, causing her to whimper. As if reading her mind he chuckled and said, "You'd fit nicely in Kouchou's infamous brothel." She bit her lip, cursing herself for loving the pleasure he brought to her body—and hating the raging shame his cruel words and innuendos inflicted on her pride.

"Come along. The fun is only starting," he chuckled, giving her a devilish grin as he took her hand, leading her back to the bed. He had to keep things going as he was finding it harder to control the impulse to fuck her hard against those wall mirrors with little regard for foreplay. Shuurei felt lightheaded; things were spinning around, and nothing about the situation seemed real. It was like one of those strange erotic dreams that she had every so often, involving an unknown partner sweeping her away in a hazy current of pleasure. Though at the moment the only thing that she was aware of was the gentle pull of his arm as he led her towards the large bed in the center of the room.

"Lie down and bend your knees so that your feet are flat on the bed," he ordered. She looked at him questioningly, hesitant to make a move.

"I hate to have to repeat myself, princess," he said firmly. Shuurei gulped and did as she was told, lowering herself to the bed, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"Good girl. I'm glad you're a woman of her word." He chuckled as he retrieved the leather straps from their forgotten position on the bed.

He smiled as he climbed onto the bed to kneel before her. With one hand he nudged her bent knees apart, spreading her wide. He pulled her hips closer towards him, bringing her thighs to wrap around his waist. He then pulled her to sit so that her entire body now had full contact with his. Shuurei blushed furiously as her breasts were pressed against the exposed skin of his taut chest. He kissed her, forcing her mouth open as his right hand slipped behind her head, holding her still. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt his moist tongue enter her mouth, playfully massaging the corners and roof of her mouth. While she was momentarily distracted by his kiss, he took the opportunity to remove the clips holding her hair so that her thick black mane descended to rest against her naked back. "I've told you repeatedly that I like it down like this..."He murmured against her lips, absently threading his fingers through the silky ebony strands. Her eyes flew open and it was then that she caught their reflection in the mirror: her flushed body intertwined in an intimate embrace with his, as she looked obscenely silly with nothing but a pearl necklace gracing her neck. Perhaps he was right; tonight she was indistinguishable from a whore.

Suddenly she felt something hard pressed against her moist opening causing her to moan. "Just a little taste of what lies ahead, princess," he said lowering her onto her back again as he hovered over her body. He brought her hands towards her chest and proceeded to bind her wrists together with the leather straps.

"Is that...necessary?!" she inquired shakily, looking at him with trepidation. His_ creativity _was starting to make her wonder whether she wasn't getting more than she had bargained for.

"Absolutely..." he responded, adding, "Don't worry; I'll be gentle—as long as you play by my rules. Keep them put or I'll have no choice but to bind them from behind and ...that's just not as comfortable...understood?" he warned her. She gulped, nodding slowly.

"Now for the final touch and we can get started," he said, reaching for the velvet blindfold on the nightstand.

"Wai..." she protested. She felt her pulse quicken as her heart thumped loudly in her chest from both dread and anticipation.

"Shhh...trust me. It is best this way," he said silencing her with his finger.

She had no choice, she thought as he placed the fold over her eyes. "Do you do these...kind of things with others?" She bit her lip, mortified that she cared who he slept with. Yet somehow it bothered her that he might have others.

"Yes...but you're special," he said gently, kissing her at the corner of her mouth.

_'Liar,' _she thought.

He sat up, pushing back his unruly auburn tresses, and picked up the calligraphy brush in his left hand, dipping it in the small jar of dark warm chocolate. "Do you like calligraphy? ...I hope so, because our first lesson will start with a few strokes of the brush. I'm sure that since you are a studious scholar, you'll learn fast enough." He smirked, imagining the fear and excitement that must be taking over her senses as she lay tied up and completely at his mercy.

Shuurei gasped as she felt the first feathery stroke of the brush against her sensitive nipples. Sakujun's lips curved upward, enjoying her quick response to his handiwork. He continued tracing lazy circles around her breasts ,moving towards her trunk as he smeared the chocolate against her pale skin. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the foreign scent of cocoa--a rare and expensive import from the tropics. Under his seductive spell she felt her body go languid, drugged by the aphrodisiac aroma of his 'ink'. She was blinded by the fold covering her eyes, having to rely exclusively on her other senses, which to her surprise were keen and focused on the things he was doing to her body. She mentally followed the random, intricate patterns he drew on her skin, none seem to be of any particular character she knew, but then she recognized the last few strokes placed against her inner thighs. It caused her to shiver. He kissed her there sucking and grazing the soft pliable skin of her inner thighs with his teeth. She whimpered as his tongue licked the bitter-sweet dark substance that spelled out his name on her flesh.

"So sweet..." he breathed between kisses. She quivered as his hot breath caressed her skin, causing her to flush from head to toe. "Ah..." she gasped softly, eyes fluttering beneath the dark fold as she felt his fingers parting her lips below. He took a finger and inserted it slowly inside her. He followed with another digit, spreading her moist lips wider as he brought his mouth closer to taste her. "Wa..ka-sama," she moaned softly, her voice hoarse with need. He pushed his fingers, scissoring them back and forth upon hearing his alias. Silently he wished she would call him by his given name but that would come in due time.

He withdrew his face from her entrance, moving upwards as he kissed and licked her clean of the remnants of chocolate on her skin. His touches were light, hot, soft, and arousing, judging by her body's reaction to his lovemaking. She hated her treacherous body; she hated the intense urge she had to break free of the unyielding leather straps so she could run her fingers through his hair as he tongue-fucked her; most of all she hated herself for agreeing to submit to his demands.

Without warning he pulled her up to sit as he knelt between her thighs. He reached out grabbing her hands, still bound tightly together by the leather strap. He undid them, freeing her hands for other things. Shuurei sighed with relief as she felt the tight straps loosen around her sore wrists. He looked down at the redness and bruising on her delicate skin and for a moment felt a twinge of regret. He brought her wrists to his lips and tenderly kissed the angry imprints, causing her to gasp softly in response. He then guided her hands towards the opening in his robe, bringing her fingers towards his erection. He sucked in his breath as her trembling fingers brushed against the tip of his cock. "This is all your doing..." he said hoarsely as he watched her turn beet-red as her brain registered the object in her reach. Embarrassed, she attempted to withdraw her hand but he held it firmly in his grasp. "No...I want you to wrap those pretty fingers around it," he commanded dangerously. She bit her lip, hesitating at first, then took his aching cock in her warm palm. Her initial repulsion was quickly replaced by curiosity as her fingers moved of their own accord, tracing the intricate ridges formed by the veins coursing through the velvet steel skin of his throbbing erection. Sakujun breathed heavily and would have come then from her mere touch had it not been for his desire to come inside of her instead.

He undid the blindfold and pushed her back onto the bed, following her down as he settled on top of her, bringing her legs up around his waist. He was getting carried away but he felt the urgency of his need and had to have her now. She had had ample time to adjust for the inevitable consummation of their meeting. Shuurei had little time to react as he moved, quickly pouncing on her like a starved beast eager to tear into his prey; she felt the blood rush to her head as she was sucked in by the dark frenzy haze of his desire.

"I want you to see only me." He breathed heavily as he teased her clit with the head of his cock.

"You're trembling..." he said, pleased. She saw that she was indeed quivering, her whole body shaking with fear and desire reflected back from the mirror above the bed. Transfixed, she watched the image of him on top of her, lovingly cradled between her spread legs. She thought it unfair that he was the only one of them still clothed; however, that thought was temporarily banished as he plunged forward, burying himself fully into her warmth. She let out a strangled cry before biting her lip and closing her eyes, fighting back the stinging tears that had formed. She felt her pelvic muscles stretch painfully to accommodate him. He moved slowly and methodically at first, pushing through her initial resistance, then his thrusts quickened as he felt himself engulfed by her tight,slick sheath. As the pain slowly faded Shuurei saw herself thrusting back against him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; his hard length buried deep inside her felt _good. _Sakujun pumped into her, watching how she marveled at them in the mirror. He could see her warring expressions chasing across her face, blissful, then mortified, then again full of desire. She was in turn completely captured by what she was feeling and then shocked by her own obvious enjoyment of it.

"Those delicious expressions makes me want to eat you up..." he teased, burying his face between the crook of her neck and her shoulder. He inhaled the intoxicating sweet scent of her skin, licking the thin film of sweat coating the exquisite flesh. He then locked his lips to the exposed neck and bit gently, working the tender flesh between his teeth. Shuurei whimpered, feeling his lips take over and suck at her skin. Within seconds he felt his body reaching the breaking point as his lips released her flesh, followed by the pouring of his come inside her welcoming body. Shuurei felt him shake uncontrollably as she brought her arms up to caress his beautiful soft auburn hair. She too had begun feeling waves of delicious spasms wracking her body...she shook violently and thought she would die in his arms as she reached her peak. Then her mind went blank, unable to process anything beyond the pleasures of her first orgasm. She felt her body go languid as exhaustion and sleep slowly took over. She looked at his face above hers one last time before the gentle sweetness of sleep overcame her. In that moment she thought he was epitome of beauty.

_Don't be fooled by him... his face is the only thing good about him; you shouldn't follow him even if he says he'll give you candy._

"Seiran...forgive me," she muttered, drifting off.

Sakujun drew her close in a possessive embrace as he watched the young girl sleep, breathing softly, exhausted from their passion. He kissed her hair as her forehead pressed against his cheek. A part of him wanted to awaken her so they could do it all over again. There was so much more that he wanted to teach her, including the art of fellatio. However, there was still time, he assured himself. His thoughts drifted to a time when he had thought of having her killed before ever laying eyes on her; after meeting her he had not been able to bear the thought of parting with her.

Ever.

Perhaps he wasn't the right person for her: he had nothing to offer her other than this twisted obsession he liked to pretend was love. Perhaps this was all a game, like most things that grabbed his fancy. Yet she was the only one he could care for--so much that he had entertained the ludicrous thought of living with her in marital bliss. He was in over his head with this woman and thought it unfair that he was not the only person she cared for. He had finally found something worth fighting for, and he would not lose.

Especially not to Shi Seiran.


End file.
